freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mangle
Para resultados similares, véase Mangle (Redirección) |-|Principal= Mangle (también conocido/a como Toy Foxy o Foxy 2.0) es uno/a de los antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, siendo un animatrónico de la gala ''Toy''. Es la versión rediseñada de Foxy en la reapertura de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza en el año '87, como atracción principal de la Kid's Cove (Ensenada de los Niños). Originalmente, Mangle o Toy Foxy eran una versión completa y mejorada del mismo Foxy. Fue diseñado/a para entretener a los niños de la Kid's Cove. Pero luego, este/a empezó a ser desarmado/a continuamente por los mismos hasta que el personal decidió dejarlo/a cómo una atracción en piezas, para armar y desarmar. Apariencia Originalmente, la versión completa de este animatrónico era la de un zorro humanoide con pelaje blanco y pecho, dedos y hocico de color rosa. Este llevaba una cola en la parte posterior y un garfio en su mano derecha. Esta descripción se toma basandose en la apariencia de la versión completa de Mangle en FNaFW, Adventure Funtime Foxy. Luego de ser desarmada, el personaje adquiere una forma "abstracta" y destrozada (De ahí su apodo en inglés, "Mutilado/a"). Esta deja completamente su endoesqueleto al descubierto, salvo la zona de la cabeza, mano y pie izquierdos que siguen manteniendo la coraza original del animatrónico. Mangle parece tener dos cabezas, debido a la desunión de la zona facial del endoesqueleto. Por un lado, lleva la misma cabeza de zorro blanco con hocico rosa, y por el otro, la cabeza fracturada del endoesqueleto al descubierto. Ambas poseen ojos de color café. El resto de su cuerpo se compone de la superficie de un endoesqueleto normal, pero con sus articulaciones en desorden. Salvo su mano y pie izquierdos que mantiene la coraza original del animatrónico. Localizaciones Mangle comienza la noche tirado/a en una esquina de la Kid's Cove. Una vez activado/a, viajará por la Pizzería de Freddy Fazbear desde el techo, siguiendo el patrón de movimiento: Prize Corner (Rincón de premios), Game Area (Zona de juegos), Main Hall (Pasillo principal), Party Room 1 (Salón de fiestas 1), Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2), aparece en el pasillo central afuera de la Office (Oficina), y luego se dirigirá al Right Air Vent (Conducto de ventilación derecho) que es por donde tratará de entrar a la oficina. Mangle no entra a la oficina desde el pasillo. Es el/la que más apariciones puede hacer en las habitaciones junto con otro animatrónico. Cuando Mangle esté en la misma habitación que el jugador esté observando con las cámaras, o en la oficina, se oirá una estática o radiofrecuencia. Comportamiento thumb|Pantalla de muerte de Mangle.|250px Mangle se vuelve activo/a desde la 2da Noche. Inicia el patrón desde una esquina en la ensenada de los niños, en una posición retorcida de maquinaria. Una vez activado/a, viajará principalmente por la pizzería a través del techo. Viaja a través de las zonas Rincón de Premios, Área de Juegos, Salón de fiestas 1 y 2, el pasillo fuera de la oficina, y, finalmente, se arrastra a través de la salida de la ventilación del lado derecho para llegar a la oficina. Mangle no es capaz de entrar en la oficina desde el pasillo. Mangle también puede aparecer con frecuencia en la misma habitación con otros animatrónicos. Cuando Mangle se mueve dentro o fuera de una habitación que es controlada por las cámaras, se producirá una alimentación de estática. Una vez que Mangle es visto/a en el punto ciego de la salida de la ventilación derecha, el jugador debe ponerse la Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para librarse de el/ella. Si el jugador mira las cámaras y luego baja el monitor antes de ponerse la máscara, Mangle estará en el techo por encima del jugador. En este punto, Mangle puede atacar al azar, donde su cabeza se abate desde el techo hacia la cara del jugador. Parece que no se puede deshacerse de Mangle una vez dentro de la Oficina, a menos de que no sean las 6 AM. Cada vez que el jugador ve a Mangle, hará un sonido distorsionado, similar a la estática de radio. Audio Éste es el sonido que se reproduce cuando Mangle está en la misma habitación de la cámara que se está mirando, o en la oficina (ya sea desde adentro del conducto o arriba del techo): Archivo:FNaF 2 - Estática de Mangle.ogg El sonido que produce Mangle cuando mata al jugador. Éste es el mismo sonido que se reproduce cuando algún animatrónico ataca al jugador, a excepción de Golden Freddy y BB: Archivo:FNaF 2 - Grito de los animatrónicos.ogg Mangle caminando por el techo: Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 1.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 2.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 3.ogg Archivo:FNaF 2 - Mangle en el techo 4.ogg Mangle en los conductos de ventilación: Archivo:FNaF 2 - Animatrónico en el conducto de ventilación.ogg Curiosidades * Al comienzo del tráiler si se mira de cerca los dibujos se pueden ver dos que parecen ser niños sosteniendo la cabeza de Mangle. Esto debido al hecho de que los niños siempre lo/la desarmaban. * El Chico del Teléfono revela en una de sus llamadas que el personal del restaurante habían reparado varias veces a Mangle antes de decidir que sería una atracción para "Armar y desarmar". * La estática de Mangle no suena en la versión para móviles ni tampoco cuando está fuera del pasillo. La causa de esto es totalmente desconocida. * De todos los animatrónicos, Mangle es el/la que en peor estado se encuentra, hasta el punto de ser un endoesqueleto sin traje. * Mangle parece tener dos cabezas de endoesqueleto, pero no dos cuerpos completos. Mientras está en el Game Area en el Party Room 2 y en el techo de la Office (Oficina) se puede ver un segundo par de dientes metido en su boca, y también se puede notar (sobretodo mientras está en el Party Room 2) una segunda cabeza de endoesqueleto colgando de su cuerpo. * El Chico del Teléfono describe a Mangle como si fuese varón («So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some "take apart and put back together" attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle"»), pero en la Noche Personalizada en el desafío de "Ladies' Night" (Noche de damas) aparecen Chica, Toy Chica y Mangle por defecto. Algunos especulan que Scott añadió a Mangle para mantener equilibrada la dificultad. * Algunos piensan que la La Mordida del '87 fue causada por Mangle. ** Una cosa que se tiene en cuenta es su forma de atacar. Parecida a Foxy (aunque este parece ser un poco más abajo), el ataque de Mangle es una arremetida contra el jugador, aparentemente con la intención de capturarlo dentro de su boca. Los ataques de los demás animatrónicos no se ve que impliquen mordidas, sino gritos, o al jugador siendo capturado. * Cuando Mangle logra entrar a la Oficina parece ser que los demás animatrónicos se mueven más rápido, posiblemente sea por sus sonidos de radiofrecuencia. * Mangle es uno de los dos animatrónicos que se pueden ser vistos en su punto de partida en la Noche Personalizada, siendo el otro BB. * A pesar de estar en un completo estado de abandono, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse de pie, incluso andar por las paredes, techos y dar arremetidas. * Mientras Mangle y Foxy están en el pasillo de la Oficina al mismo tiempo, se puede ver con más claridad ambos ojos de su endoesqueleto. ** Un detalle notable es que sus piezas de color rosa se ven de color rojo cuando está en el pasillo con Foxy. Esto es probablemente debido a la iluminación. * A pesar de que en una de las imágenes de los avances del juego de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 se puede ver a Mangle junto con Foxy y ambos tienen un garfio, en el juego Mangle no tiene ninguno. ** Curiosamente en Five Nights at Freddy's World, su versión de Adventure Funtime Foxy si tiene un garfio en su mano derecha. Lo que puede señalar que su modelo completo si poseía uno. * Mangle parece ser el/la única animatrónico "Toy" que carece de cejas, aparte de BB, al igual que Bonnie en el primer juego. * Mangle es el/la único/a animatrónico basado en un personaje original que no se conoce como un "Toy". Se cree que en algún momento ha sido llamado/a Toy Foxy, hasta que fue destrozado/a y apodado/a Mangle por el personal, pero esto no es más que una suposición. * Cuando Mangle está en el Kid's Cove se puede observar un globo ocular a su alrededor. Cuando se marcha, el globo ocular desaparece. * Mangle es el/la único/a de los Toy Models que no lleva un adorno al atravesar la pizzería. * Mangle es uno/a de los pocos personajes que no tienen un peluche desbloqueable o figura en la Noche Personalizada, junto con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y la Marioneta. * Mangle tiene un raro porcentaje de estar activo/a en la primera noche. ** Esto podría ser un guiño a Foxy que al igual que Mangle, en el primer juego tiene un pequeño porcentaje de salir del Pirate Cove. ** En la versión demo, Mangle no se mueve nunca en la 1ra noche. * Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Mangle no puede entrar a la Office (Oficina) desde el pasillo. Lo mismo sucede con Toy Chica. * Mangle, junto con su contraparte original (Foxy), es el/la único/a animatrónico principal que no aparece en el menú principal. * Al llevar un moño rosado (Se le puede ver mejor cuando se asoma por el pasillo), hace que Foxy sea el único animatrónico (Sin contar a la Marioneta y a Balloon Boy ) que no lleva absolutamente ningún accesorio para el cuello, igual que en el primer juego. *Mangle y Puppet son los únicos animatrónicos con los labios pintados. *Un juguete desarmado de Mangle, aparece en uno de los minijuegos de Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. Esto ha generado polémica sobre la fecha de cuando ocurre el cuarto juego de la saga. *Mangle tiene su propio minijuego secreto en Five Nights at Freddy's 3, titulado como Mangle Quest. Pero también tiene apariciones menores en algunos minijuegos de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 y Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Mangle, junto a BB y Puppet, son los únicos Toy en tener una versión derivada. Es decir, una versión Phantom y Nightmare. *En una broma, Scott dijo que muchos fans le preguntaban si Mangle era Hombre o Mujer, a lo que él respondió: Yes. *El sonido de radiofrecuencia que hace Mangle es, en realidad, posiblemente, una banda de radio codificada, con un RTTY-75W-codificado militar (Radio Teletipo 75 baudios WIDE)de transmisión. En el medio, hay lo que suena como una voz demoníaca, pero en realidad es sólo un desajustado SSB (Single Side Band) voz. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no es un RTTY código Morse, las voces no tienen un significado, y RTTY no es un SSTV tampoco. El sonido es sólo para fines estéticos - difícil de descifrar, pero sólo existen para fines ambientales. |-|Galería= Juego Kid's Cove - Mangle.png|Mangle en Kid's Cove. Prize Corner - Mangle.png|Mangle en el Prize Corner (Rincón de premios). FNaF 2 - Game Area (Balloon Boy y Mangle).png|Mangle en la Game Area (Zona de juegos). FNaF 2 - Main Hall (Mangle).jpg|Mangle en el Main Hall (Pasillo principal). Mangle_Party_room_1.png|Mangle en Party Room 1 (Salón de fiestas 1) FNaF 2 - Party Room 2 (Mangle).jpg|Mangle en el Party Room 2 (Salón de fiestas 2). FNaF 2 - Right Air Vent (Mangle).jpg|Mangle en el Right Air Vent (Conducto de ventilación derecho). Front Hall - Mangle.png|Mangle en el pasillo de la Office (Oficina). Front Hall - Mangle & Foxy.png|Mangle y Foxy en el pasillo de la Office (Oficina). Out of Vent - Mangle.png|Mangle asomándose a la Office (Oficina) desde el Right Air Vent. Office - Mangle.png|Mangle en el techo de la Office (Oficina). Death - Mangle.gif|Jumpscare de Mangle . Textura_de_Mangle.png|La textura de Mangle de el Game Area (Zona de juegos) Textura_de_Mangle_2.png|La textura de Mangle en el Main Hall (Pasillo principal) y el Party Room 1 (Salón de fiestas 1) Textura_de_Mangle_3.png|La textura de Mangle en The Office (La oficina) Textura_de_Mangle_4.png|La textura de Mangle en el Prize Corner (Rincón de premios) Mangle.png Iluminados Mangle_Kids_Cove_Iluminado.png|Mangle en el Kid's Cove, iluminado y saturado para más claridad. Miscelánea FNaF2 - Teaser 3.jpg|Mangle y Foxy en los avances del juego. FNaF 2 - Minijuegos (Mangle).gif|Mangle en los Minijuegos al azar después de morir. Mangle-Icono-FNAF2.png|Icono de Mangle en la Noche Personalizada de FNaF2. FNaF 2 - Noche Personalizada (Ladies Night).jpg|Modo "Ladies Night" en la Noche Personalizada de FNaF2. Whatcanweuse.jpg Thankyou.jpg|Mangle en el que se creía Ultimo Teaser de la Saga fnafworld2.jpg|Mangle como Adventure Mangle en los Teasers Mangle Armado.png|Sprite de Mangle en el minijuego 'Mangle's Quest' de FNaF3. Mangle's_arm_sprite.png|Sprite del brazo de Mangle en el minijuego "Mangle's Quest" de FNaF 3 Mangle's_body_sprite.png|Sprite de una parte del cuerpo de Mangle en el minijuego "Mangle's Quest" de FNaF 3 Mangle's_extra_head_sprite.png|Sprite de la segunda cabeza de Mangle en el minijuego "Mangle's Quest" de FNaF 3 Mangle's_head_sprite.png|Sprite de la cabeza de Mangle en el minijuego "Mangle's Quest" de FNaF 3 Mangle's_leg_sprite.png|Sprite de la pierna de Mangle en el minijuego "Mangle's Quest" de FNaF 3 en:Mangle Categoría:Toy Models Categoría:Género no Confirmado Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 2